


Camera Flashes and Fireflies

by supercalivirgilistic



Series: Tumblr One-Shots by Me [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fireflies, Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Maybe OOC, Musician Roman, Romantic Logince - Freeform, Stargazing, Teacher Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: Logan was just looking to get some coffee to get him through the morning. He definitely wasn’t planning on running into rising actor and musician Roman Wick.





	Camera Flashes and Fireflies

As Logan woke, he found his room dimly lit by the early morning light from outside, his room tinted blue from his curtains.

A truly picturesque scene, if it weren’t for the blaring of his alarm beside his bed, angrily demanding him to get up.

Crap.

Logan sighed as he resigned himself to his fate, running a hand through his hair and planting his face into his pillow. He let out a long groan before reluctantly pulling his body out of bed.

Logan decided very quickly (aka when he dropped his toothbrush for the third time) that he was in desperate need of coffee.

Internally, Logan lamented his late-night work. While, usually, he held himself to a strict schedule that had him in bed by 10, last night he had ignored this schedule in favor of finishing grading his last few reports for his university class.

Hence the need for coffee.

Luckily, Logan knew where the best place to get coffee was on his morning route.

He quickly gathered the things he needed for the day, snatching his keys off the counter as he left.

The small coffee shop was called “Drowsy Day” and was located halfway between Logan’s home and the university he worked for. It’s popularity ranged day-to-day, but they had good service and excellent coffee, so Logan was willing to wait.

Today, however, was a bit different.

After he left the line, he was knocked onto the floor as he collided with another person.

Logan’s bag went flying, along with the muffin he’d bought. He did, however, manage to keep a precarious grasp on the coffee.

Before Logan could process the events, there was already a person leaning over him, speaking a mile a minute.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I should have been looking where I was going, are you okay?”

Logan looked up. A man around his age was above him, his hand extended to Logan to help him up. He was wearing white jeans and a red shirt, and his hair was perfectly styled, dyed a dark red.

Logan accepted the hand, standing. “Yes, I am okay. If I may be excused, I do have to get to work.” He said, mentally lamenting the loss of his muffin.

“That’s a relief! Wait, though! Let me get you another muffin, since I’m the reason you lost yours.” The man said, handing Logan his bag.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that, it will be fine, we don’t even know each other.”

“No, no, please! I’d feel guilty if I just let you go. I’m Roman Wick.”

Logan sighed, checking his watch. “Okay. Do as you wish.”

Roman merely grind at Logan, walking over to the mostly-empty counter.

“Hi! Could I have two of these muffins, please?”

The girl working behind the counter nodded, grabbing them.

When he was done, Roman bounced back over to Logan and handed him one of the muffins.

“Thank you.” Logan said, looking up to meet Roman’s gaze.

“My pleasure! I’ll see you around..?”

“Logan Brist.”

“Awesome! See you later, Logan!”

Logan merely nodded, watching as Roman grinned and went back up to the counter, talking to the people in the shop as he went.

He turned to the door and continued his walk to the university.

A strange occurrence, but not one that would bother him.

Or so he thought.

When Logan came into class two days later, he was immediately bombarded with questions from his students.

“Professor Brist, have you seen the papers today?”

Logan frowned.

“No. I do not often read the papers in the morning.”

“You’re in the papers!” One interjected.

“Yeah, you were talking to Roman Wick!”

Logan frowned, leaning back against his desk and crossing his arms, resting his chin on one hand. “Yes, I had a brief conversation with a Roman Wick on Tuesday. Why is this news-worthy?”

There were several dismayed voices from the back of the room before anyone gave him a proper response.

“Roman Wick! He’s a wonderful musician! He’s really been rising to the top recently!”

Another student closer to the front nodded seriously. “He’s a major presence in the theater world, too! He’s preforming at the theater near here, soon!”

Logan shook his head. “I still don’t understand how that got into the news.”

“There are cameras everywhere these days. Someone got a picture and sent it in.”

Logan shook his head. “No matter. Onto todays discussion.”

Cute guy aside, Logan had a job to do and he figured his drama with Roman Wick was over.

—

It’d only been one week, and Logan was getting tired of being wrong.

One Roman Wick stood in front of him, looking sheepish.

“Hey, Logan…” Roman said quietly. “Can we talk?”

Logan frowned. “I suppose. I don’t see why not. Is everything okay?”

Roman nodded quickly, letting out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, yeah, um, it’s nothing bad - I hope - I just…” he trailed off.

Logan tilted his head slightly to the side.

Roman took a deep breath. He took a hand out from behind his back and offered it to Logan. In it was a muffin, wrapped in a cupcake’s foil that had hearts and roses on it. “I think you’re really cute and I know we’ve only met once but would you go on a date with me?”

Logan stood, dumbfounded, for a few seconds.

Roman Wick, with his charming smiles and his perfect hair and his warm personality, wanted to go on a date with Logan?

Logan, with his ties and his awkwardness and his stiff politeness and his quiet nature?

He could hardly believe it.

“Are you… you’re serious?”

Roman took his free hand to the back of his neck, rubbing his hand there awkwardly and avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah. I mean, i don’t want to guilt trip you or something so if you don’t feel the same that’s totally okay I mean we just met last week and that’s such a Romeo and Juliet thing and we all know how that ended so maybe this wasn’t the best idea and_” Roman cut off.

Logan was laughing softly, a small smile on his face. “Roman, I’d love to go on a date with you.” He reached out and grabbed the muffin from Roman’s hand.

Logan watched as Roman seemed to sag in relief, his hand dropping from the back of his neck.

“Oh, thank goodness, you had me so scared…” Roman’s words were interrupted by his own chuckles, and he smiled gently at Logan.

Logan felt his cheeks flush. “My apologies.”

Roman shook his head, his glee seeming to finally catch up to him. “Oh. Oh my gosh. You said yes! This is- oh my! I’ve got so many ideas!”

Logan merely offered a fond smile, offering Roman bites of the muffin as they sat down in one of the booths of the cafe.

Three days later, Logan was again stressed. It was the day he and Roman had decided on having their date, and even though Logan had asked at least seven times what they were doing though text, Roman refused to budge. Logan sighed, pulling out his phone as he left his last class of the day. He pressed Roman’s name and listened as it rang, fingers twisting around the bottom of his tie.

“Hellllo, Lo!” Roman greeted cheerfully.

“Hi, Ro.” Logan said, hesitating.

“Are you here to ask me what the date is again?” Roman asked fondly.

Logan sighed. “Not this time. I’m calling to ask what I need to wear.”

Logan smiles as he heard Roman’s laugh through the phone. “You’ve learned! Wear something comfortable. No need to get fancy. Just comfortable.”

“Got it. I’ll meet you at the cafe at…?”

“Eight! Don’t worry, Lo, it’ll be great!”

Logan smiled. “I won’t. It’s you, I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.” He said quietly. “I have to go, see you later.”

Logan contemplates what it could possibly be on his way home. The option of comfortable clothes narrowed the options down slightly, but still…

When he reached home, he stood in front of his dresser for a while. Comfortable clothes.

The unicorn was probably too comfortable, as well as too hot for the summer.

His normal attire was too formal.

Eventually, he decided on jeans and a dark blue T-shirt.

Simple, not too formal nor too casual.

Just in time, as well, as the clock at his bedside read 7:45.

Logan quickly pulled sneakers onto his feet and went out the door, shoving his phone into his back pocket.

He took a deep breath and leaned against the wall of the coffee shop.

He didn’t have to wait long before Roman came, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape and a milkshake held in each hand. Logan smiled fondly as he accepted the drink Roman handed him.

“Do I get to know where we’re going?” He asked.

Roman laughed and shook his head. “Nope! Not until we get there.”

Logan sighed but nodded. “Okay. Let’s go, then.”

Roman nodded, offering a hand.

Logan took it, fighting a smile.

They held hands as they walked. The air between them was filled mostly with a comfortable silence, interrupted every so often by a brief conversation or soft humming.

Roman stopped when they reached the park.

“Okay, so… here we are.” He said, anxiously watching for Logan’s reaction.

Not wanting to disappoint him, Logan nodded seriously. “Right, yes. The park, prefect for romance-y things. Beautiful.”

Roman laughed beside him, shaking his head. “Thinking on it, this seems kind of stupid, but… I was thinking we could stargaze, since you were saying how much you liked astrology.”

Logan’s eyes widened, and he turned to Roman. “Really? You remembered that?” 

Roman nodded, smiling shyly. “Yeah. Personally, I’ve always wanted to be able to find constellations and such, but I’ve never been able to.”

Logan nodded, feeling excitement build in his chest. 

“Do you want to catch fireflies?” He asked suddenly, in the same matter-of-fact voice he always used. 

Roman looked shocked before nodding. “I bet i could catch more than you.”

Logan smiled. “You’re on. Where are we going to put them?”

Roman frowned. “We could get a couple cups from the store? It’s not far from here.”

Logan nodded. “That will work.”

When they got back, each held their jar in their left hand.

“On three.” Roman said.

Logan nodded. “One.”

“Two.”

They nodded at each other before saying simultaneously, “Three!”

And they were off. Roman’s laughter echoed through the park as he tripped over himself, jumping to catch the higher ones, while Logan smiled and gently caught the lower ones and the ones on the grass and leaves. 

“This whole ‘every man for himself’ thing is great, but don’t you think we should work together?” Roman asked, out of breath. 

“You only say that because I’m winning.”

“Actually, Logan. I’m just being smart, okay!” Roman protested.

Logan smiled, falling back onto the blanket Roman had laid out. “Yeah. Want me to show you the constellations?”

Roman quickly dropped his indignant pout and nodded, flopping over. The two released their fireflies and smiled as they watched them fly away.

The silence was broken by Roman’s shriek as Logan smirked, planting his cold, bare foot on Roman’s shin. 

This was nice, Logan decided as he calmed Roman and began pointing out constellations. It was really nice.

 

 


End file.
